From the Stars Shined a Fleeting Flame
by Ashinror
Summary: The war with the Alvarez Empire is coming to a close. Battered, but victorious, Natsu and Company begin to look forward and rebuild from the ashes of war. However, as quickly as the war ended, our hero Natsu vanished without a trace. One can wonder, what kind of stories happen when the flames flicker? Only the Stellar Memories can tell.
1. The Story of a Flame, Vanishing

Alright, it has been a VERY long time since i have done this, so I am gonna see if I can get back in the groove of things.

Fairy Tail and Rave Master are both works of Hiro Mashima.

Crossover time!

* * *

One moment, Natsu Dragneel was sharing aspirations to rebuild his guild Fairy Tail with his friends Lucy Heartfilia, Grey Fullbuster, and Happy. It was a fleeting moment filled with hopefulness, a shimmer of light after their long struggle with Zeref and his followers. But Natsu knew his time was short. Trailing behind his friends, he knew that he was fading out of existence.

Etherias Natsu Dragneel

E.N.D.

Designed to be a reincarnation of Zeref's deceased brother, Natsu was the strongest demon created by Zeref.

Natsu instinctively knew that defeating his creator would also lead to his own self destruction. Even though Lucy tried her best to rewrite his "book", that alone was not enough. The feeling of his body, his soul fading away, started to accelerate and overtake his whole body.

"See ya, Luce." Natsu whispered.

Lucy, Grey and Happy turned around, expecting to see Natsu's beaming face. Only to discover the absence of a flame that made the world a colder place.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried to the heavens.


	2. The Story of a Flame, Rewritten

Fairy Tail and Rave Master are both works of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Tossing and turning through the pitch black that is the void, Natsu wonders if this is what nonexistence should feel like.

 _Strange_ he ponders, _If I am not supposed to exist anymore, why can I still think? How come I can still feel my body? Wait, I have eyes right?_

Cracking open his eyes, Natsu stares into the complete darkness.

Irritated, Natsu starts yelling into the darkness. "WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING ALIVE IF I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M AT?" He proceeds to express his anger by punching nothing, emitting a flash of flame.

Calming down, Natsu ponders again. _Well, at least I'm not dead._

Wondering what his friends are up to, he came to a conclusion. _Well even if I'm not there, at least they are safe. But still..._

Tears start welling up in his eyes. "I want to be back with my family."

Suddenly, a cloud of stars begins to gush around him. "What the?"

Feeling a strange wave of light course through his body, Natsu closes his eyes, anticipating that he is about to make a journey into the world beyond.

Soon, Natsu senses an aura of an afternoon light through his eyelids. "Are you alright?" a voice calls out.

Natsu blinks a few times, slowly adjusting to the light. He sees a familiar looking face with worried brown eyes.

He raises his hand to reach towards her face. "Lu...cy." Suddenly, fatigue takes over, and his consciousness fades into black.

Elie's face drains to white. "Nononono. Wake up!" She shakes the strange, injured boy in an attempt to rouse him awake. Beginning to panic, she looks around to try to find someone. Elie was having lunch on the side of the school so she wouldn't be as bothered. Elie peers into a nearby window and notices a fellow classmate walking down the hall.

"Savanah! Help me!"

"Elie! Are you eating all alone again- My god, he's covered in wounds!"

"I know, please go grab the school nurse! I'll stay and keep an eye on him."

About to run off, Savanah pauses and smirkes to Elie, "So Princess Elie has a preference towards muscular hunks."

Savanah runs off after her concise comment on Elie's type. Elie, realizing what her friend said, feels her face flush. "SAVAAAAAA!"

 **moments later**

Groaning, Natsu opens his eyes. *Where am I?* he wonders. He props himself up on a white medical bed and looks around. Surrounded by curtains to provide some semblance of privacy, Natsu notices the silhouette of a slim figure sitting at a desk through the curtain. Pulling off the blankets, Natsu reveals that his wounds were cleaned and bandaged and that he was naked except for his boxers.

Hearing the blankets ruffling, the figure pulls back the curtains. Natsu is greeted by a smile on a delicate face.

"Nice to meet you. I am the school nurse Hanashi… Who might you be?"

Natsu peers closely. Hanashi had a face that made you think he was a girl, but it is quite obvious from his voice alone that he is a male. Hanashi features a lanky appearance with light brown hair tied back into a ponytail, donning a white blazer over his black shirt, complete with black slacks.

"... Natsu." Then Natsu recalls the predicament at hand. "Wait! Where's my clothes!"

Chuckling, Hanashi tosses Natsu a bag. "They are all in there. But don't wear it around here. You are more likely to draw attention to yourself. Use these." Hanashi also gave Natsu a school uniform. Slowly, donning the new outfit, Natsu asked a few questions to get a better sense of the environment that he's in. "Hanashi… Where am I? What kinda place is this? Who brought me here? Where's Alvarez army?"

Hanashi gives Natsu a blank stare, "Alvarez? The last battle that happened was some battle in the North. The clouds turned dark that day, but the last remnants of the Raregroove Empire vanished. Right now, you are in the Academy of Symphonia, a school designed to help young students find a trade and benefit the revived country of Symphonia. As for who brought you here…. Well I did, but Elie was the one who discovered you first."

On the subject of the nurse carrying him to the infirmary with his thin frame, Natsu wears an expression of doubt.

Natsu starts getting dressed. _Well, the clothes are normal, more or less_

While attempting to to his tie, Natsu asks, "Where's this Elie right now?"

Hanashi smiles, "She should be in her classroom. B2. That is on the 2nd floor."

Natsu rummages in the bag for his trademark white scarf. Natsu dons it completing a somewhat messy appearance. "Hopefully, this isn't to strange in a school."

"Alright! Thanks Hanashi! I'll be sure to return all this!" Natsu starts to bolt out the door, but Hanashi grabs him by the collar.

*Coughes!* "Hey! What's your problem mister?!"

"Just wait 10 minutes. Let school end first. In the meantime, you can ask me anything you wish."

Natsu ponders for about ten seconds. "What does Elie look like?"


	3. Mid-afternoon Scuffle

Fairy Tail and Rave Master are both works of Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Natsu jets up the stairs. _Could this 'Elie' be this world's version of Lucy? But the names and descriptions don't match… What kinda world is this?_

Natsu peeks his head into classroom B2, noticing only a few students. Some are just hanging out deciding on after school plans, others are cleaning up the classroom before leaving. A girl with a busty figure looks up and sees Natsu.

"Oh! You're that boy that was in the infirmary all day! So how was one on one with Hanashi-sensei?"

Natsu tilts his head sideways, completely thrown off by her question. "I don't know what you are talking about. But have you seen Lu-Elie?"

The girl thinks for a second. "She already left the classroom. She should be heading to the front of the school."

Natsu strikes a pose with his thumb up. "Thanks uh…. What's your name?"

The girl brushes back her hair with her hands and replies, "Name's Savanah, sugar. Now you better go before Elie leaves!"

"Yeah!"

With that Natsu races out of the classroom to the front of the school

 **moments later  
**  
"Alright. Elie.. Elie.. Elie.. Where are you?"

He notices Elie's face he was looking for following 3 guys around the side of the school building.

Judging from her face, Natsu determines that Elie was being dragged along unwillingly.

 _Well that was ungentlemanly of them. But let's make sure first._

Natsu dashes over to the side of the building, peeking out to observe the scene.

"Princess, Princess Elie. Home might be your safe haven with your boyfriend, but here at school, you won't have anyone to protect you."

The tallest, skinny bully holds Elie's arms behind her back while the fat bully was intimidating her. The shortest bully is busy acting as lookout, but is mostly just watching the scene to his own amusement.

Elie stammers, "Stop this madness! You know you won't get away with this!"

Fat Bully laughs, "Oh really? You are gonna do what? Report us? You do that, and you'll just make your life even worse for yourself."

Angered, Natsu rushes out. He pulls Fat Bully out of the way and punches Tall Bully with an uppercut to the chin. As Tall Bully gets sent flying, Elie falls down on her rear with a light thud.

Fat Bully gets up and looks around to see who pulled him away. Short Bully was frozen the whole time and slowly comprehends the sudden attack.

Fat Bully sees Natsu and smirks, "Hehe, I haven't seen you around before. If you're after the girl, get in line. We had her first."

Natsu gives off a glare. "Don't think so. You guys should just leave before everything gets worse."

Fat Bully laughs, "Ha! Have it your way." And begins to charge at Natsu.

Natsu winds up his right arm to send Fat Bully flying when he suddenly felt weight on it. The Short Bully grabbed him to try to hold him steady for Fat Bully.

Natsu glares, "Please. AS IF YOU ALL HAD A CHANCE."

And with that yell, Natsu sucker-punches the Fat Bully with his left hand and then throws a nasty right hook to the Fat Bully's face with Short Bully clinging on his arm.

*Wham! ***  
**  
The force of the impact sends the Fat Bully flying backwards a few feet, while the Short Bully is tossed in the same direction.

They both groan and and collapse on the ground, losing their will to fight.

Natsu offers Elie a hand. "You alright?"

Still on the ground, Elie looks up at Natsu's grinning face, "I think that I am now."

Thoughts flow through Elie's head. _The aura around him feels… warm._

She slowly reaches for his hand when she hears, "Keep your hands off of her you piece of shit!"

Then, Natsu's body goes flying from a sudden punch in the face, as Musica stands over Elie and helps her up.

"Elie, you ok?" Musica asks with a concerned face.

Once helped up, Elie starts beating Musica's shoulder.

"Brother Musica! Why'd you do that!? He was helping me!"

She hears the boy with the white scarf groan with pain and rushes over to him.

Musica wears a look of surprise. "Oops."

"Ahhhh…. What hit me?"

"Brother Musica did. Are you OK?"

Natsu rubs his head, "I think so." He looks over at Musica, "Hey! What's the big idea!"

Musica shrugs, "I thought you were with them." He gestures to the passed-out bullies on the ground.

"What makes you think that!? I knocked them out!"

"Could have been some infighting. Maybe you just wanted Elie for yourself!"

"Why you sonova-"

"Guys, guys! Stop fighting! It's OK now!" Elie rushes between them.

Musica quickly cools down. "Fine. Elie, let's get home." He looks over at Natsu. "You should get going too. Shouldn't let the school catch you in a scene like this after hours."

Natsu looks sheepish. "Um…. I kinda… don't have anywhere to stay…"

Elie remembers a haze of light and Natsu suddenly appearing. "Oh yeah! Brother Musica! Can he stay with us for a bit. Stuff kinda… happened! I'll tell you about it later!"

Musica eyes Natsu suspiciously and then sighs. "Fine. you can come with us. Let's go."

"Thanks!" Natsu brightened.

And thus the trio left the school.


End file.
